Buddyfight For Love
by Jay Navi
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Gao Mikado has second thoughts about giving a hand-made card to Kiri Hyroyu. However, Kiri finds the card. ((KiriGao. Two-shot. Rated T 'cause kissing and card games, maybe.))
1. I Have Something For You

Buddyfight for Love

============================== _BF_ ========================  
A/N: Hello! Welcome to my first ever (published) Buddyfight fic. If you've read my other stories, then you're probably disappointed I haven't updated them in, like, forever. However, I'm still working some things out with inspiration and stuff. Anyway, a bit about this story. Let's see... where to start? Oh, right. I guess I should start with the obvious Gao and Kiri (KiriGao) pairing. I'm aware that the popular pairing for Gao is with Tasuku, but I find Kiri to be a more suitable match for him. Moving on, this story is short. Like, seriously. I normally try and get out at least 10 pages in my Word Processor per chapter. I decided to half that for this story (this chapter, at least) because I didn't want there to be too much awkwardness between Gao and Kiri in this story (you'll find out when you read it). Third, I say this is my first "published" Buddyfight fic. That is correct, but it is not my first "ever" Buddyfight fic. I have two more in the works. One is almost finished and the other one is just started. At first, I figured the other one would be my first published BF fic, then I thought the one that is almost finished was gonna be it. *sigh* Anyway, I think I've rambled on for long enough. Stay tuned for the next (and final) chapter of the story soon.  
============================== _BF_ ========================

Chapter 1: "I Have Something For You"

' _Come on, you've been his classmate for months. You should have no problems just walking over to him and giving him your card… That you made yourself._ '

Gao Mikado looked down at the poorly put together card meant for the blue-haired boy sitting a couple rows over from him. The card was made from red construction paper, which was badly folded over into a card-like shape, with a poorly cut out pink heart messily glued on the front. In his best handwriting, which was all over the place, he wrote the boy's name in the heart. At first, he was proud of his crudely made card, but now, it was just embarrassing. He dropped his hands to his side and put his head on the desk.

"There's no way I could give this to him," he said to himself, "He'd just laugh at it; at me. Argh, why do we have to participate in this stupid holiday anyway?"

He got up from his desk and walked over to the classroom door, throwing his card in the garbage on his way out. He didn't notice, however, that the object of his affection, the blue-haired boy, saw him leave the room. He paid close attention to the way Gao was acting and figured something was wrong with him. The boy had also seen Gao throw something in the garbage so he looked and found the card that was made for him.

Gao had made it to the roof of the school. He knew he would be alone because everybody was in class. He leaned on the rail and looked out over the city, letting out a heavy sigh. He began to think about what would have happened if he had given the boy his card. Would he laugh or would he not? If not, then would the boy had given him something in return? These were things Gao was unsure of.

"Gao?"

A voice from behind him made him jump. He turned around to see his crush standing a few feet away with one hand behind his back. The other hand held… his card? Was this the part where he laughed at Gao for his terrible card making skills? Or maybe he came to laugh at him for thinking he had a chance with the boy?

"Kiri," he said surprised, but despite the thoughts running through his head, he decided to play it cool. "Wha-" he coughed, clearing his throat, "what are you doing up here?"

"I saw you throw this in the garbage," Kiri said, shyly holding up the card.

"Oh, that." Gao said, trying to dismiss its existence, "It was just a failed attempt at making a card."

"I saw it had my name on it, so I read it," Kiri admitted.

Instantly various thoughts ran through Gao's mind. Not the least of which being, ' _Oh God, he's gonna laugh at me._ '

"It was very," Kiri paused, trying to find the right words, which caused even more paranoia for Gao, "sweet."

"S-sweet?" Gao asked.

Kiri nodded as he stepped forward, keeping the one hand behind his back. 'Sweet' wasn't what Gao was going for with the card, but it was better than he had expected. Anything was better than what he had expected. Kiri awkwardly stopped a few inches away from where Gao was standing.

"I…" Kiri started, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and back again, "also… have something for you. C-close your eyes."

Gao did as he was told. His heart raced faster than it had since the day Kiri had transferred into his class. His mind was filled with different thoughts than before. Instead of worrying about being laughed at, he began wondering what Kiri's gift was. Was it a hand-made card like Gao's? Or, maybe it was a store bought card. Those are nice, too. Maybe it was even a…

No. There was no way Kiri would do that. It wouldn't seem like something he would do. But, it did fit with how he was acting. Still, Gao couldn't rule out the possibility of Kiri giving him his first- He felt Kiri grab his hand and place something on it before letting go.

"Okay," Kiri said, "you can open your eyes."

Gao opened his eyes and looked down at his hands. Kiri had placed a rectangular box in his hands. He looked at Kiri as if he was asking to open the box. Kiri responded with a nod, so he took the lid off of the box. Inside the box were…

"Chocolates?" Gao asked.

"Mhm," Kiri confirmed, "I, uh… I made them m-myself. Try one."

Gao chose a random chocolate from the twenty or so that were crammed into the box. He wanted to ask Kiri why he had made so many, but decided to just put the chocolate into his mouth. It was delicious! There was a noticeable change in Gao's face as he chewed the treat in his mouth. He wanted to express in words how good they tasted, but didn't want to be rude by talking with his mouth full, so he swallowed what was in his mouth.

"They're delicious, Kiri!" Gao exclaimed.

"Y-yeah?" Kiri asked, excitedly.

"Yeah," Gao said, "I can't believe you made these yourself!"

"W-well," Kiri admitted, "I did have a little help."

"Yeah?" Gao asked, "From who?"

"Your mom," Kiri said, "She showed me how to make them. I'm pretty sure she realized that I wanted to give them to you."

"Yeah, that sounds like her," Gao said, "It's really creepy when she reads your mind like that."

"Yeah," Kiri agreed.

The two boys laughed with all their might. Then, an awkward silence fell between them. It was natural for an awkward silence to follow a hearty laugh like that, but this one seemed a tad more awkward than that. It might be because of the way they were acting just mere minutes ago. Or, it could be because of the feelings they still haven't said to each other.

"Do you want to sit down?" Gao asked, "My feet are kind of getting sore from standing."

"S-sure," Kiri said.

Gao sat down on a nearby bench and Kiri followed suit shortly after. The awkward silence remained. Gao took out another chocolate and popped it in his mouth. It was just as delicious as the first one, but the awkwardness between him and the boy sitting next to him somehow made it seem less delicious in a way that he couldn't explain. He held the box over in Kiri's direction.

"You want one?" He asked.

"Uh, sure," Kiri said, off guard.

The two boys sat on the bench in the awkward silence that persisted on being around. With nothing else to do, they each took another chocolate and ate it. As time passed, the awkward silence grew. If it grew any more, Gao was pretty sure it would fill the entire school. So, he decided to break the silence.

"Kiri," Gao said seriously, "would you… go out with me?"

"Go out?" Kiri asked, almost choking on the chocolate, "You mean like a…?"

"A date," Gao finished the sentence, "Would you go out on a date with me?"

============================== _BF_ ========================  
A/N: So, yeah. Buddyfight. I'm writing about it now. It will take a little more involvement from outside sources (meaning, not just my brain) because I do intend to have actual card games being played in at least two of my stories. That's it for now. Liek I said earlier, stay tuned because Chapter 2 is where card games will happen. Probably. Maybe. You know, what? At this point it isn't certain so just... yeah. Later!  
============================== _BF_ ========================


	2. Tiger's Pain

Chapter 2: Tiger's Pain

============================== _BF_ ========================  
A/N: Hello, all my Buddyfight readers. This chapter is a little bit late since I had a change of plans a few times with it. But, everything should be okay now and I'll explain a few things. First off, you may notice I brought in another character. This is one of the changes I mentioned. I decided that I needed 'opposition'. I was originally planning on Gao and Kiri having a Buddyfight for their date, but then I thought that wouldn't really be a good thing for a date (as we all know what happened the last time Gao and Kiri had a Buddyfight or, rather, the _last_ last time...) and that's when I thought someone else should be Buddyfighting. I could have made it Tasuku (just to spite the TasuGao fans out there), but I decided the more logical choice would be the one who has been shown to actually have a crush on Gao, even though nobody really acknowledges it: Noboru Kodo.  
-Now, as you read this, you may think to yourself, 'You're so mean to poor Noboru! Hasn't he gone through enough in the anime already?' and to that I say, 'I know.' It hurt me to be so mean to Noboru, since he is an awesome character (probably my third or fourth favorite character in the show). Anyway, what was I talking about earlier? Oh yeah. Change of plans. I'll get to the other one that I can think of right now at the end of the chapter, since I've rambled on far too long. Anyway, enjoy!  
============================== _BF_ ========================

' _A date!?'_

Standing in the doorway to the roof was a blond-haired boy wearing a tiger-striped hat. The pattern on his shirt, which he had to keep reminding everybody, was also that of a tiger. This tiger boy was holding a box of chocolates with a card attached to the top. That is, up until a few moments ago, when the black-haired boy sitting on the bench a short distance away asked the blue-haired boy sitting next to him out on a date.

' _Why?'_ the tiger boy asked himself, _'Why would he ask_ him _out on a date and not_ me _? I've known him longer than that kid, so why would Gao choose him over me?'_

What the tiger boy didn't realize was that the box he dropped had made a loud enough impact so that the boys on the bench could hear. At first, the two boys sitting down didn't realize what had made the sound, but they looked around and saw the tiger boy standing in the doorway. The boy with the spiky black and red hair tried to call out to the tiger boy, but he was still asking himself the same question. It wasn't until a few moments later that the tiger boy came back to reality and found both boys who were previously sitting on a bench standing before him.

"Noboru?" the boy in the blue jacket asked, "Are you okay?"

"What?" Noboru asked, before quickly covering up his shock, "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were just standing there, staring out into space," the blue haired boy chimed in.

"Yeah, well, nobody asked you," Noboru said rudely, "Anyway, some people were worried about you, Gao, so they sent me to look for you."

"Really?" Gao asked, "I didn't know you cared."

The tiger boy's faced turned red before he said, "I-it wasn't my idea, you know. A-anyway, I'll just leave you two alone."

As Noboru was about to walk away, he heard the blue haired boy say, "Did you drop this, Noboru?"

"What is it, Kiri?" Gao said.

Noboru turned around, shocked, "I-it's nothing!" The tiger boy protested.

" _There's a card," Noboru heard Kiri say, "And it's addressed to you, Gao."_

" _Let me read it," Noboru heard Gao say and saw Gao take the card from Kiri's hands._

" _I told you already, it's nothing!" Noboru heard himself say as he saw himself reach out for the card._

 _Noboru saw Gao hold the card out of Noboru's reach, which made him feel small, and he heard Gao read the card out loud, " 'Dear Gao, You shine brighter than the sun in my life. Be mine on this special day. Love Noboru.' "_

 _Noboru saw Kiri take the card from Gao's hand and read it to himself. He saw as Gao and Kiri both laughed. He saw the two boys make fun of each aspect of the card he had spent so much time preparing. He saw them mock the lines he put his whole heart into putting down. He saw the boys mock and tease him._

" _You thought," Noboru heard Kiri say through laughter, "that you actually had a chance with Gao?"_

" _How stupid," Noboru heard Gao comment through laughter, "do you have to be to think that?"_

"Shut up!" Noboru exploded, "Both of you just shut up!"

The tiger boy grabbed the box out of Kiri's hand and ran down the stairs, leaving the other two boys confused. Noboru didn't stop at the classroom or anywhere in the school. Instead, he ran out of the school and only stopped when he arrived at a park that was a fair distance away. He threw the box onto the ground and stepped it, crushing the contents, before throwing it in the garbage.

"It just not fair," Noboru exclaimed, "I should be the one going out with Gao. I've had feelings for him long before that blue haired slut ever showed his face! It's just NOT FAIR!"

Noboru kicked a relatively big rock that was loose on the ground into the bushes. To his surprise, the bushes felt pain. That wasn't something bushes normally did. Perhaps the bushes were some sort of illegal monster? He decided to walk over to the bushes and he found, hiding behind them, Magoroku Shido.

"Student Council President Shido?" Noboru asked, "What are you doing here? And behind bushes?"

"I-it's none of your concern!" Shido stuttered out.

"Did you have a valentine for Gao, too?" Noboru quizzed, "And did you also feel rejected when you heard him ask that blue haired bimbo out on a date?"

"What?" Shido asked, confused, "No!"

"Oh."

Noboru felt embarrassed. He'd never spoken to anyone about his feelings for Gao until that moment when it just sorta… came out. Maybe it was his jealousy of Kiri or maybe it was is anger towards Gao for not asking him. Or maybe Noboru was just angry at himself for either not feeling worthy of Gao or not sharing his feelings sooner. Either way, a long and awkward silence fell between him and the president.

"So…" Shido said after a few moments, "You like Gao?"

"Uh-huh." Noboru answered, still embarrassed.

"Gao Mikado?" Shido persisted.

"Yeah." Noboru said, even more embarrassed.

"And you're upset," Shido continued, "because Gao asked somebody else out on a date?"

"Yes, already!" Noboru spoke up, "Stop it!"

"Alright," Shido said in what could only be a scheming manner, "then I won't tell you how to win him over."

"Win him over?" Noboru repeated, "You know how to do that?!"

"Of course I do," Shido said as he started to walk away "but you obviously want to talk about a different subject so I'll just lock it away in the vaults of my mind."

"Wait!" Noboru grabbed Shido's shoulder, "Tell me how to win Gao over, please!"

"Well," Shido said slyly, "alright. But, you're gonna have to do something for me, too."

"Anything," Noboru said desperately, "Just tell me what to do!"

"It's really simple, actually," Shido explained, "You just need to beat him at the one thing he loves the most: Buddyfight."

"That's it?" Noboru asked.

"Yes, that's it," Shido said, "If you beat him in a Buddyfight, then he'll no doubt fall for you."

"Of course!" Noboru exclaimed, "Thanks, president Shido!"

"No problem," Shido said, "Just remember, you still have to do something for me."

"Oh, right," Noboru remembered, "What do you want me to do?"

"Win."

============================== _BF_ ========================  
A/N: Does this qualify as 'a deal with the devil'? I don't know. It _is_ Shido, after all. Gonna have to think more on this later, but right now, let's address the elephant in the room. Now, Mr. Elephant, it's not nice to steal other people's peanuts. So you should be writing that apology letter. Now, with that out of the way, I can tell you about the change of plans that I had. I had originally wanted this to be 2 chapters long. However, with the inclusion of Noboru, I needed him to get the idea for a Buddyfight. I couldn't just have him show up and be like, "Buddyfight! You! Me! Now! Triangles!" (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Abridged reference). So, with the way it was going, having a Buddyfight to end the story seemed rushed and I don't like it when things get rushed. I never know how to do rushed things (which is why something I had planned to be my first Buddyfight fic was delayed). Anyway, expect chapter 3 sometime in the near future. It should be the conclusion to the story, if all goes according to plan.  
============================== _BF_ ========================


End file.
